numb and soon gone
by ladyluck1155
Summary: a shory one shot about Itachi and Loki a girl of my own creation. rated T for suicical theme. name of the story changed from numb and I know its a stupid name.


**I don't own Naruto nor do I own numb by linkin park so im not getting paid but I do own Loki. the lyrics are in plain text and the words in bold are the story.**

**"Numb" by linkin park**

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
>Feeling so faithless lost under the surface<br>Don't know what you're expecting of me  
>Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes<br>(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
>Every step that I take is another mistake to you<br>(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow) 

**I want to give up. I can't live up to my father Tobirama's name. people expect to much of me they expect me to be like my father to be the number one shinobi in the world but that's not me nor will it ever be me. every choice or decision i make is just another mistake in the eyes of my fellow shinobi. I feel the pressure of the resposobility of being the Shenju heir bearing down upon me. crushing me and leaving me breathless. I'm lost and the only one who can save me can't. **

_[Chorus]_  
>I've become so numb I can't feel you there<br>Become so tired so much more aware  
>I'm becoming this all I want to do<br>Is be more like me and be less like you

**I have have no emotions. I feel no pain, no love, no sorrow, I feel...nothing i've become so numb. I want to sleep so tired yet so alert of my surroundings. I wish I knew who I was instead of what they want me to be. I want to be me and not my father in their eyes. I want to be Loki and not the deceased Tobirama the number one shinobi in the world's daughter  
><strong>  
>Can't you see that you're smothering me<br>Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
>Cause everything that you thought I would be<br>Has fallen apart right in front of you  
>(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)<br>Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
>(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)<br>And every second I waste is more than I can take 

**Can't they see their killing me? that if they hold me any thighter in their grips they will break me. Can't they see that i'm not my father. I don't want to seem week in his eyes but it seems as though i'm falling apart in front of him. my ex best friend my only best friend in this cold and dark world. Where we fight to live and live to fight. I'm tired of fighting a losing fight. this will be my last battle I feel numb yet how can I feel pain at the same time**

_[Chorus]_  
>I've become so numb I can't feel you there<br>Become so tired so much more aware  
>I'm becoming this all I want to do<br>Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know  
>I may end up failing too<br>But I know  
>You were just like me with someone disappointed in you <p>

**I need help please i'm falling deeper into the darkness I need some one to save me from myself. please save me from the numbness. so here i stand with a blade to my wrist one finished another soon to follow when I hear a door kicked open. by now I feel faint so I'll just lean against the wall until the so called help arrives. My vision seems to have gotten blurry and i'm becoming sleepy and then I feel a sense of peace for the first time in my life. I hear a voice I know its Itachi but by now I don't care. and then I feel nothing, I see nothing and I hear nothing. goodbye Itachi. **

_[Chorus]_  
>I've become so numb I can't feel you there<br>Become so tired so much more aware  
>I'm becoming this all I want to do<br>Is be more like me and be less like you

_[Chorus]_  
>I've become so numb I can't feel you there<br>I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
>I've become so numb I can't feel you there<br>I'm tired of being what you want me to be

**Dear Itachi. aka Weasel-kun**

**guess what Itachi I don't feel numb nor do I feel any pain now all I feel is peace I feel as though I can live know. who ever said that life begins with death is right because I feel free for the first time in my life I feel free. I know you wanted to save me Itachi but you were too late years too late. so tell Tsunade ,my dear cousin, that she doesn't have to worry about me any longer. Tell Naruto to keeping trying to reach his goal and that I believe in him tell Sakura that she can do what ever she sets her mind to, tell Sasuke that he needs to live a little. but only tell them either in a letter or if you ever are welcomed back to Konoha tell them in person and also tell Kakashi that the living can't always wait for him to join them and that the dead can wait forever because we have nothing better to do. and it seems that many are wrong because the life taken by the knife does have the peace that souls deserves in the end because i'm at peace and I no longer feel the burden of being who I was. someone else will replace me as head of the Anbu someone worthy of such a title I know they will and Itachi, I hope you will live a long and happy life if you ever get the chance.**

** love,**

** Loki of the Shenju Clan**


End file.
